Tudo Deu Certo
by Doomina
Summary: Alguns imprevistos fizeram o casamento de Lílian e Tiago memorável...2º lugar no VII Challenge James & Lily
1. Tiago

**Disclaimer:** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a tia J.K. Rowling e essa fic não possui fins lucrativos.

* * *

**(N/A)** Essa shortfic foi escrita para o VII Challenge James & Lily do Fórum 3V. Minha amiga e mestra foi gentil o suficiente para me dar o prêmio de 2º Lugar. "sorriso exagerado"

* * *

**Tudo deu certo...**

Por Doom Potter

Capítulo Um - Tiago

Quando Lílian aceitou meu pedido de casamento, eu jamais (Entenda, JAMAIS!) pensei que teria que passar por essa situação. Só pode ser castigo de alguém mesmo, é muita humilhação... Lílian bem que poderia livrar minha cara, contudo, isso seria pouco provável sendo foi ela mesma que decidiu isso. Só Merlin sabe o quanto eu a amo para concordar com toda essa loucura. Sinceramente, não sei mais se me arrependo ou não de ter feito o pedido. Bem... Na verdade _mesmo_, eu só me arrependo de tê-lo feito tão cedo. Analisando precisamente: enquanto os pais e familiares dela estão vivos. Eu obviamente não poderia matar todos os parentes da minha futura esposa, mas tenho certeza que voltarei a pensar nessa possibilidade algum momento mais tarde.

Evans...! Com todos aqueles costumes trouxas e manias esquisitas. Digam-me, quem mais poderia sentar duas horas para ouvir um tal de padre falar sobre as responsabilidades e questionar as incertezas sobre o casamento durante a cerimônia? Ora, não estaríamos ali se tivéssemos dúvidas do nosso amor não é mesmo? Isso me fez lembrar quando levei um safanão da Lílian porque adormeci na renovação de votos da bisavó dela, mas hei: eu tenho culpa se tudo aquilo estava maçante para o meu cansaço? Tudo bem que meus roncos estavam perturbando, ainda sim foi uma tremenda injustiça. Pelo menos _hoje_ seria diferente. Nada de frescuras trouxas. Exceto talvez, pela minha desgraça.

Parado em frente ao espelho eu me sentia a pessoa sortuda mais azarada do mundo. Uma contradição estranha não acham? Tão estranha que chegava a revirar o estômago, acompanhada de perto pelos calafrios que sempre antecedem a tal cerimônia. Incomodado, eu levei as mão aos cabelos a fim de controlar meu nervosismo e senti uma saliência umedecer a palma, observei de esgueira Remo imitar o meu tique, mas a mão dele continuou seca e intacta... "Droga", praguejei baixinho enxugando a mão numa toalha e apanhando o último recurso que evitaria isso de acontecer pela quarta vez.

Pergunte à qualquer noivo e aposto um galeão dirão a mesma coisa: cinco minutos de subir no altar, a única palavra que passa por sua cabeça é a seguinte: "Fuja!"... Felizmente eu tinha alguém para me impedir, se não já estaria sobrevoando algum lugar no continente africano há essa hora. Sentindo o vento no meu rosto, mesmo que com aquele sol exagerado que nasceu está manhã. Alivie-me só de pensar naquele sensação de liberdade, voar era maravilhoso...

- Estou dizendo Tiago, - a voz de Remo soou no vazio me tirando dos devaneios repentinos – Você está ótimo! – ele usou um teor irônico que não me animou muito.

Aluado nunca apreciou humor negro, ele era sério demais para tirar graça as custas dos outros. Quase sempre tentava impedir que eu e Almofadinhas fizesse o mesmo, mas foram pouquíssimas as vezes que ele se sucedeu nessa tarefa. Este dia porém, eu confesso que ele decidiu abrir uma exceção de suas crenças, com o intuito final de me aborrecer. E como eu já estava num poço de ansiedade total, não conseguia encontrar respostas à altura. Seus comentários eram sarcasticamente elaborados, e continham uma certa vingança reprimida. Talvez pelo que houve na festa de despedida, ou porque era simplesmente impossível deixar de fazê-lo.

- Existe alguma regra que diz que é o noivo quem pode abandonar a noiva no altar? – indaguei para ele, que rolou os olhos antes de responder.

- Que eu saiba não,... Mas vá com calma – respondeu sério – Vai dar tudo certo.

Como? "Ahhhhhhhh", eu gritei sem fazê-lo. Apenas continuei encarando aquela tranqüilidade invejável antes de me dar conta do que _realmente _tinha acontecido. Ele nem soube direito o motivo pelo qual que quase pulei em seu pescoço.

- Seu... – o som da porta se abrindo foi o bastante para me impedir de atacá-lo – Lílian? Sr. Evans?

- Não. – ao ouvir a voz de Sirius eu me joguei atrás do espelho ao qual me refletia segundos antes – Sou eu, Pontas.

- Bem vindo, Almofada – Remo o cumprimentou – Eu já estava cansado de ser o único opinante aqui.

- Opinar no quê? – indagou Sirius num olhar confuso. – O que está havendo?

- Permita-me dividir essa visão celestial - "Maldito Aluado!" pensei furioso quando ele fez sinal para eu sair do esconderijo – Ora Tiago, você não vai poder ficar aí o dia inteiro.

- Aluado está certo – falou o moreno já com ar triunfante ao perceber que eu estava encurralado – Foi para isso que eu vim, está tudo pronto.

Sabendo que não tinha outra escolha a não ser revelar o motivo pelo qual eu podia sentir minhas bochechas, (de tão vermelhas que estavam) eu dei um passo para o lado. Sirius meramente sorriu e um pequeno - "Hummm" - soou no ar antes do cômodo se encher de gargalhadas, com variedades de entonações e gestos acompanhantes. Eu apenas ouvi pacientemente, me conformando com aquela reação. A palavra "Fuja" piscou freneticamente no meu pensamento, mas eu a ignorei (com muita dificuldade). Encarei os fatos: aquele era meu destino e eu sabia disso quando pedi à mulher dos meus sonhos em casamento.

Por que raios ela teria que ser nascida trouxa? Por que tinha de ser tão conservadora e preocupada quanto aos seus costumes? Por tinha que casar com um vestido que parecia mais um muffin enfeitado? (por mim ela casava só de camisola, hum... Mas seria estranho!) Porque eu também tinha que usar branco para parecer um cavalheiro? Várias perguntas perambulavam em minha mente, mas nenhuma parecia ter resposta. Ao invés dela, eu tinha _a conseqüência_...

E essa era o terno ridículo que eu tinha de usar para a ocasião, ou seja, meu casamento. Um fraque branco, naquele corte assimétrico deplorável com abas arredondadas a partir da abotoadura e uma gravatinha borboleta preta! Adornado ainda com uma rosa vermelha presa na lapela, uma quantidade excessiva de gel no cabelo (que melavam minha mão toda hora) e para completar: luvas brancas e incômodas. Resumidamente, eu diria que esse visual poderia ser definido numa palavra curta e simples: cafona!

Mas se era isso que me custava o consentimento dos meus futuros sogros: Que assim seja! Eu ainda tinha que ganhar o coração de pedra do Sr. Evans, sem contar da pior cunhada do mundo: (Argh!) Petúnia ou a Flor-Que-Nunca-Se-Deve-Cheirar, como eu gostava de chamá-la. Encarei o espelho sem um pingo de animação, ao contrário de Sirius que agora apertava as costelas provavelmente doloridas pelas risadas exageradas.

- Agora chega! – berrei por fim e Sirius se calou parcialmente.

- Você está... Está tão... – ele não conseguia suprimir risinhos debochados – Tão patético – e explodiu em novas gargalhadas – Eu nunca vi nada mais ridículo...

Joguei meu sapato nele, não surtiu efeito algum. Era impossível controlá-lo, e não ousei continuar tentando. Pois sei que se fosse ele no meu lugar, eu faria o mesmo ou até pior. Por exemplo, tiraria fotos, inventaria apelidos, sabotaria o penteado dele, e outras coisas que só os amigos podem fazer, sabe? Fitei o rosto sério de Remo e perguntei:

- Existe alguma maneira de vocês me levarem a sério depois disso? - Sirius pensou um minuto antes de responder:

- Nope! – e caiu na gargalhada de novo, Remo apenas me olhou piedoso e se levantou colocando a mão no meu ombro.

- Lílian é a mulher da sua vida... – ele sorriu de forma encorajadora – Você tem é sorte, Tiago.

- É, tem a sorte de já estar dominado pela esposinha... – zombou Sirius ainda rindo – Imagine se acostumar com isso só depois do casamento? – e me lançou uma olhar divertido antes de acrescentar com voz pesarosa – Pobrezinho, tão jovem...

- Seu filho da... – a palavra a seguir foi abafada pelo som de batidas na porta do quarto. – Quem é? – perguntei aborrecido.

- Jack Evans. – respondeu a voz grossa e rígida do outro lado da porta.

- Sr. Evans? – pedi num engasgo me atrapalhando por completo e largando o pente que usaria para atacar Sirius. – Eu... Hum... O que... Algum problema?

- Teremos um em breve se você não se apressar, - respondeu ele, os bigodes e a madeira mogno da porta abafando o tom rigoroso na voz - Ou sua intenção é chegar depois da noiva?

- Não senhor, eu já estou saindo – eu olhei de relance para Remo antes de afrouxar um pouco a gravata que sufocava meu pescoço.

- É Pontas, parece que o sogrão não gosta muito de você. – falou Sirius ficando em pé bem atrás de mim.

- É, - concordei infeliz – Ele sempre diz que Lílian deveria estar casada com um advogado subordinado dele...

- Tenho certeza que você é bem melhor – e colocou a mão no meu ombro – O seu padrinho pelo menos é, sem dúvida nenhuma. – Remo e eu rimos do comentário, quando Almofadinhas voltou a falar – Sentirei falta disso.

- Do que exatamente? – perguntei numa expressão confusa.

- Tiago solteiro. – respondeu ele parecendo um pouco nostálgico.

- Bom, eu sou atravessar a dimensão para me tornar... – e ergui a mão no ar desenhando uma faixa imaginária - Tiago casado.

- Eu diria...Tiago dominado. – observou Almofadinhas, e levou um peteleco merecido de Aluado.


	2. Despedida de Solteiro

Capítulo Dois – Despedida de Solteiro

- À sentença de morte do Tiago! – falou uma voz gutural e todas as canecas presentes se juntaram num brinde.

Assim se iniciou minha despedida de solteiro naquela noite. Estávamos todos reunidos na casa de Sirius, que organizou o evento depois de descobrir que eu havia feito o pedido, há dois dias atrás. Muitos amigos compareceram, e até convidados que eu nunca tinha visto na vida antes. Amigos de Almofadinhas é claro, que em sua época de social rebelde freqüentava todo e qualquer bar trouxa que existia em Londres. Exagerado não? Bem, Sirius é assim mesmo.

Esse comportamento também explica a decoração de sua casa. Com quadros malucos e praticamente indescritíveis. Prateleiras de taças e garrafas de vinho, mas nenhum livro sequer e uma almofada extragrande e inflável como berço para seu animal de estimação: um pastor belga maior do que o Profº Flitwick. Presente de uma antiga namorada, Sirius se desfez de um apartamento durante a separação de bens só para poder ficar com aquele cachorro. O tratava como se fosse um filho, e na minha opinião, Snuffles parecia cada vez mais com o pai. Ou seria o contrário? Bem, continuando...

Todos nós esperávamos ansiosos pela surpresa que meu padrinho dizia estar guardando para o final da festa. Ele havia prometido uma festa inesquecível, e no meu caso já havia se tornado uma dívida, pois eu detestava surpresas. Era curioso, em termos mais francos eu diria que eu tinha uma extraordinária sede por conhecimento. Foi isso que me impulsionou a conquistar Lílian, eu queria na verdade é saber o motivo pelo qual era me odiava. Curioso e insistente, duas qualidades (ou defeitos) que poderiam definir a minha pessoa. Destemido também, mas isso quando não relacionado à Lílian.

- Rabicho ainda está com a mãe no hospital? – perguntei confirmando a ausência de um dos marotos.

- Pois é, ela piorou nessas últimas semanas. – informou Aluado com a voz cansada.

- Preparado para amanhã Tiago? – indagou Ted Tonks, um amigo da escola.

- Amanhã? – devolvi confuso abrindo um sorriso confiante em seguida - Festa de noivado é moleza...

- Noivado? – pediu confuso encarando os demais na mesa – Porque então uma festa de despedid...

Mas já sabíamos qual dúvida era a de Ted, pois Remo também tinha feito a mesma pergunta quando soube da festa. Acontece que, por ser trouxa ele não sabia que os costumes bruxos são muito diferentes dos demais. Sirius encheu a caneca com mais cerveja e encarou o resto da sala indiferente enquanto eu já preparava a extensa explicação, mas foi Aluado quem se manifestou primeiro:

- Os costumes bruxo são um pouco diferentes – começou ele já ciente. – A despedida de solteiro é realizada assim que o noivo anuncia o pedido, e não um dia antes da cerimônia como os trouxas fazem. - Incrível como basta explicar uma vez e Remo já consegue passar a informação adiante como um professor.

- Ah, e por quê? – Ted voltou a perguntar

- Isso evita que o noivo apareça de ressaca no dia do casamento. – expliquei empurrando de volta a caneca de cerveja que Almofadinhas me oferecia.

- Salva ele dos feitiços "anti-canalhisse" que a Lílian usa nele todas as vezes que saímos juntos, e que provavelmente vai usar com mais cuidado no dia que ela pensa ser o sucessor desta festa.

E não é que nem eu tinha pensado naquilo? A Lílian tinha maneira horríveis de me deixar à sua mercê e a primeira vez que eu passei por aquele teste que ela denominava fidelidade (como se eu fosse traí-la mesmo), ficamos uma semana sem se falar. Isso foi apenas porque o Sirius estava impregnado com o perfume de seis garotas diferentes, e devido ao nosso pouco alterado naquela noite, acabamos voltando para casa exprimidos no Noitêbus. Nem preciso dizer que eu fiquei cheirando tudo quanto é perfume que existe no mercado bruxo né? E depois de apelos desesperados eu finalmente consegui a confiança da Lílian de volta. Defitivamente, nossos costumes com certeza me salvaram de mais uma briga. Mas por via das dúvidas, era melhor não abusar.

- A festa também realça que o noivo já está condenado assim que faz o pedido – retomou Sirius com uma expressão confusa por eu não ter aceitado a bebida. – O que houve Pontas?

- Eu prometi a Lílian que não ia beber muito.

- Viu só? – Sirius enfatizou o seu depoimento – Condenado. – e sorriu para mim em seguida, empurrando a caneca cheia para perto – Agora beba!

- Não, obrigado. – devolvi áspero.

- Bebe logo, Tiago. – insistiu ele.

- Não! – reforcei me virando para Remo a fim de ignorá-lo, mas ele segurou meu ombro.

- Ah Tiago, qual é graça e ter uma despedida de solteiro se você não vai aproveitar nem um pouquinho? – e me olhou com uma cara de falsa inocência.

- Sei muito bem o que significa seu pouquinho Almofada... – ele bebeu um gole e procurou ajuda na mesa – Cerveja? – ofereceu à Remo com um enorme sorriso de boa vontade.

- Não obrigado, já tomei duas quando cheguei.

- Ah qual é? – ele nos lançou um olhar impaciente – Cadê a animação? Cadê o espírito da festa? – mas ninguém lhe deu atenção. Foi quando ele sorriu - Hummmm... Eu tive uma idéia, Pontas.

- Qual? – indaguei animado enquanto Remo já nos olhava desconfiado e temeroso.

- Não quer beber certo? – eu assenti positivamente – Que tal uma aposta? – de repente aquilo me pareceu tão interessante.

Aquela sensação de vitória viria a calhar numa noite dessas. Porque é claro, Tiago Potter não é tão facilmente vencido. De fato, o único indivíduo (além de Lílian) a se comparar é exatamente aquele com quem falava. E por isso as apostas entre Sirius e eu eram as mais disputadas. Senti-me revigorado, aquele sentimento destemido manipulando todas as células do meu sangue, que por fim pediram por mais detalhes:

- Continue...

- Aposto que consigo embebedar o Remo antes de você fazer o mesmo com o Slughorn.

- Ah, por favor... – falei desdenhoso - O Slughorn? – O nosso professor de Poçoes já era naturalmente bêbado - Dê-me um desafio, até o Remo poderia conseguir.

- Ei, eu estou aqui se não perceberam... – falou o mesmo com uma pitada de indignação.

- Remo faria isso numa explicação do porque a cevada é importante para o organismo e seria capaz de ditar todas as características que fazem o álcool agir no nosso comportamento. – continuou Almofadinhas, nós dois rimos e Aluado fechou a cara.

- Para a sua informação, a bebida faz muito mal ao fígado e...

- Shhh... Logo logo você vai provar essa teoria na prática, agora fique quieto. – Sirius censurou-o – Estamos discutindo seu futuro.

- Aceito a aposta, meu amigo. – apertei a mão de Sirius rapidamente e dei uma risadinha debochada – Isso vai ser mais fácil do que tirar doce de criança...

Assim que me levantei, já avistei Slughorn segurando uma caneca trasbordante de cerveja amanteigada e acabei de me convencer de que sairia vitorioso. Era até desagradável constatar a minha inteligência extraordinariamente gratificante naquela simples aposta. Para não dizer que era uma injustiça com meu melhor amigo. Enfim... Triunfo está apenas algumas canecas à frente. Foi quando senti Almofadinhas puxar meu braço me obrigando a fitá-lo:

- Que foi? – debochei mesmo notando que ele não estava apreensivo - Já quer desistir?

- Está brincando? – o moreno me olhou divertido e voltou a falar – Você quer um desafio? Eu lhe dou um. – e apontou algo por cima do meu ombro, ao que eu me virei para encarar o diretor de Hogwarts: Alvo Dumbledore, sentado e conversando animadamente com um penetra muito simpático de sobrenome Weasley.

- Dumbledore? – indaguei esbabacado. Mas não pelo fato da proposta ser absurdamente impossível, era mais pela visão bizarra que eu tive do diretor de Hogwarts soluçando e caindo de bêbado. – Sirius, fala sério.

- Ora Tiago, não me diga que está com medo?– zombou ele sentando na ponta da cadeira e empurrando uma caneca de cerveja na direção de Remo.

- É claro que não! – discordei prontamente, mas algo começou a esfriar no meu estômago. James Potter inseguro? Pois é, milagres acontecem. – Mas... Acha mesmo que o Dumbledore vai encher a cara?

- Isso já é problema seu! – ele riu enquanto empurrava mais uma bebida para o lado de Aluado, que nem sequer lhe deu atenção – Eu aposto a sua surpresa!

- O quê? – Aquele cachorro miserável jogava muito sujo e eu devia saber. Se não estivesse tão curioso eu até poderia discordar, mas havia mistério demais naquela surpresa e eu não podia negar que eu era estava definhando para desvendar o mistério – Não é justo!

- Ei ei, a festa é sua... – devolveu ele ainda zombeteiro - Eu sou apenas o convidado animador e garanto... Estou _animadíssimo_!

Por um segundo, eu tive um ímpeto (quase) incontrolável de estuporar Sirius ali no meio daquela sala de estar. Remo cansara de ignorar as cinco canecas a sua frente e tomava seu tempo com a primeira enquanto continuava a papear com Ted. Sirius ainda me olhava com uma expressão desafiadora e acho que tive um aneurisma no momento, pois acabei apertando a mão dele e dizendo:

- Se a surpresa não for boa, vamos beber suco de abóbora na sua despedida de solteiro. – e vi-o esboçar uma careta antes de empurrar mais uma bebida na direção de Remo que já estava na segunda caneca.

"Preciso me apressar" pensei enquanto escolhia uma bebida na adega restrita de Sirius. O que significa pinga afinal? Eu realmente não entendo essa linguagem trouxa, e entendo menos ainda o porque Sirius tinha um estoque tão grande de cachaça ali. Claro Tiago, deve muito ruim para ele por estar sobrando. Virei-me para observar Dumbledore apreciando um enorme caramelo desembrulhado nas mãos e senti um braço envolvendo meu pescoço antes de ouvir a voz de Remo, um pouco embargada pela quarta caneca de bebida segura na mão.

- Tirar o doce da criança pode ser mais difícil do que oferecer um para ela... – uma baforada nauseante impregnou o ar.

O que diabos aquilo significava? Remo já estava alterado e Sirius percebendo que eu notara isso, me encarou com aquela cara insuportável de "Venci de novo!" (aviso que o de novo era muito raro), mas eu fui logo falando:

- Você ganha quando Remo deixar o Snuffles lamber a boca dele. – e ouvi um latido indignado do cachorro de Almadinhas.

- Snuffles, faça isso e te conto onde escondi o seu osso. – Numa fração de segundo, eu visualizei Sirius cavando um buraco no jardim sem assumir sua forma de animago, ri sozinho antes de perceber a nova jogada daquele maroto.

- Não vale chantagem... – e pensei numa solução rapidamente – Se Remo revelar onde passou a noite depois da formatura, a vitória é sua! – Almofadinhas pareceu considerar a proposta chamativa.

- Certo, mas chega de termos. - E foi logo apressando mais uma caneca de bebida na mão de Aluado, que bebeu sem hesitar.

Uma ondinha fria atravessou meu estômago antes de... Remo era mesmo um gênio! Mesmo bêbado. Conjurei um enorme palito de churrasco e fui logo apanhando a primeira garrafa de bebida que vi na frente, com letras grandes e decorativas: absinto. Despejei o máximo que pude numa caneca e enfiei o palito até o fundo, proferindo - "Congela" – e vi a bebida texturizar-se até ficar semelhante a um enorme picolé.

Sorrindo com o sucesso da _minha_ idéia maravilhosa, eu me aproximei do professor mais sábio que conheci:

- Professor Dumbledore! – exclamei sorridente - Fico feliz que teve tempo para vir.

- Felicidades, Tiago... – falou no tom calmo costumeiro – E não há necessidades de formalidades, sou apenas Alvo.

- Acho que chamá-lo de professor se tornou um hábito – comentei enquanto via-o desejar curiosamente o sorvete na minha mão – Oh, desculpe a falta de educação. Aceita um picolé?

- Seria tolice eu suponho – respondeu desanimado - Estou um pouco resfriado.

- Ora, nada que uma poção não conserte mais tarde. – e balancei o absinto congelado para ele – Eu até deixo você ficar com esse inteiro, não sou muito fã de sorvete de limão.

Seu rosto velho abriu um largo sorriso antes de apanhar o picolé das minhas mãos:

- Obrigado, é muita gentileza – e foi logo saboreando o suposto sorvete – Não parece muito com limão. – falou ele numa expressão confusa.

- Deve ser a gripe... – acrescentei rapidamente – O que achou?

- Delicioso! – abri um sorriso amarelado e me afastei para perto da adega novamente.

- Espere só, o congelador está cheio deles.

Uma hora depois, não havia um só bruxo são naquela sala, exceto Siriu e eu. Slughorn roncava deitado numa posição cômica na poltrona abraçado à uma garrafa de pinga; Arthur desmontava um relógio trouxa sem ponteiros de Ted; este parecia vislumbrado com o que via agora nos quadros da sala de estar; Remo estava milagrosamente acordado ainda, sentado no chão e deixando Snuffles lamber não só sua boca, mas todo o seu rosto enquanto o restante dos convidados (inclusive Dumbledore) entoavam uma canção com direito a coreografia de canecas e taças enfeitiçadas no ar:

_Tomorrow will take us away_

_Far from home_

_No one will ever know our names_

_But the bards' songs will remain_

_Tomorrow will take it away_

_The fear of today_

_It will be gone_

_Due to our magic songs_

Como sendo os únicos sóbrios da festa, Almadinhas e eu conversávamos num canto, obersanvo abismados aquela cena surpreendente.

- Longa noite huh?... – começou Sirius indiferente – Dou-lhe os créditos, Dumbledore imitando Elvis Presley, seja lá quem for, foi realmente o ápice da noite.

- Obrigado, - nossa aposta fora radicalmente ganha por ambas as partes, ao mesmo tempo - Remo revelando finalmente a sua ausência na entrega dos diplomas também foi espantoso.

- Só não sei como ele conseguiu manter isso em segredo tanto tempo, - riu-se ele, levando a garrafa de cerveja aos lábios e dando uma rápida golada – Quero dizer... A Skeeter não é muito discreta quando se trata da vida pessoal dos outros.

- Creio que a dela inclusa no pacote pode ter mudado isso... – e ri – Aposto que não ia gostar que soubessem que ela era perdeu a virgindade com um lobisomem no banheiro dos monitores né?

- Oh sim... O banheiro dos monitores – falou com se o anunciasse – Um bom lugar para dar amassos...

- Eu que o diga - nossos olhares se cruzaram para recordar lembranças memoráveis dos tempos de Hogwarts.

"Bons tempos..." pensei visualizando os cabelos ruivos dispersos no meu travesseiro pouco antes da manhã de Natal do sétimo ano. Minha primeira noite com Lílian fora inesquecível, mesmo que repleta de confusões. Tive grande dificuldade em convencer todos os marotos a deixar o dormitório livre, mas valeu a pena. Pela Lílian, tudo valia a pena. Um estampido me censurou (nos dois sentidos) e uma figura aparatou bem no meio da sala, assustando todos os convidados que caíram no chão ou escoraram nas paredes se afastando. A pessoa estava envolva em uma capa preta que cobria todo seu rosto e corpo e ficou imóvel até que Sirius gritou em plenos pulmões:

- SURPRESA! – Apontou a varinha para um objeto grande na estante e uma música começou a tocar.

A capa deslizou para o chão, e agora havia uma mulher seminua rebolando no meio da sala de estar. Tinha cabelos negros e lisos que desciam pouco abaixo dos ombros, a pele pálida e os olhos castanhos. Usava um sutiã preto com detalhes vermelhos e uma calcinha combinando com véus pendurados na cintura, luvas pretas a longas e botas de couro preto até o joelho (não que eu estivesse reparando).

_You burden me with your questions_

_You'd have me tell no lies_

_You're always asking what it's all about_

_But don't listen to my replies_

Parecia que o Natal tinha chegado mais cedo para Almofadinhas, pois o sorriso dele era exageradamente grande, como se tivesse dormido com um cabide na boca ou algo do tipo. Mas eu sim sabia o que aquilo significava: encrenca! Eu nunca escapei ileso daquele detector de mentiras ruivo e com certeza, hoje não seria diferente. Encarei Sirius irritado, ouvira falar dessa tradição dos trouxas em ter uma _dançarina exótica_ na despedida, mas nunca imaginei que fossem copiar aquilo.

- Sirius! – chamei tentando sobressaltar-me na melodia – Você ficou louco? Uma stripper?

_You say to me I don't talk enough_

_But when I do I'm a fool_

_These times I've spent, I've realized_

_I'm going to shoot through_

_And leave you_

A mulher continuava dançando enquanto enrolava um dos véus que acabara de tirar da cintura no pescoço de Aluado. Este tinha expressão de intensa felicidade no rosto, assim como o restante dos convidados que continuavam apreciando o show, e Slughorn parecia mais acordado do que nunca. Ele meramente se intimidou e esboçou um olhar confuso e

- Estranho... – Sirius falou com uma expressão confusa – Eu acho que conheço essa garota.

- Claro que conhece, você a contratou! – ralhei indignado.

- Não, foi por uma agência, mas... - a mulher vinha na minha direção neste momento e eu não tinha um bom pressentimento sobre isso.

"A Lílian vai me trucidar" pensei quando ela começou a me puxar pela gola até o meio da sala.

- Ei, eu... Er... É melhor... - Balbuciei aquelas palavras sem nexo enquanto via-a tirar mais um véu enrolando em meu pulso.

_The things, you say_

_Your purple prose just gives you away_

_The things, you say_

_You're unbelievable_

Um pingente dançava com ela, preso de alguma forma ao seu umbigo. Muito atraente, pensei tentando me lembrar o nome daquele acessório trouxa e notei que ela sorria ao perceber que eu a admirava. Desviei o olhar, "Se a Lílian descobre, estou frito...!" Tive uma levíssima impressão de que conhecia aquele rosto de algum lugar, e minhas suspeitas foram confirmadas quando Sirius berrou:

- BELLATRIX! – Todos o encararam nesse momento, e a mulher parou de dançar sorrindo de maneira zombeteira.

A prima do Sirius tinha um piercing no umbigo? Como eu nunca percebi isso antes? Se bem que andar com o umbigo exposto não era bem uma tradição das irmãs Black. Muito menos dançar seminuas em despedidas de solteiro. Aquela era uma família culta, correta, puro sangue. Em outras palavras: esnobes. Mas pensando melhor, Bellatrix sempre fora um tanto rebelde, assim como Sirius e aquele piercing com certeza era um ato em favor disso. "Bem que a Lílian podia por um também" meu raciocínio inapropriado for cortado quando a mulher falou.

- Que foi, priminho? Algo errado? – sarcasmo. Era muito comum entre os Black.

- Mas que diabos pensa que está fazendo sua louca? – perguntou ele entre dentes agarrando o braço dela fortemente.

- Trabalhando. – ela respondeu simples, e lançou mais um olhar divertido ao primo. – Conhece a palavra?

- O que? – ele retrucou adquirindo uma coloração avermelhada - Você é inacreditável!

- Nem vem, foi você que escolheu essa música idiota – devolveu ela em teor debochado.

- Pare de gracinhas, Trixie! – e apertou ainda mais o braço enluvado dela.

- Ai, me larga seu psicótico! – ela se libertou do puxão que ele dava em seu braço. – E não me chame assim, você sabe que odeio esse apelido!

- Ah Trixie. – ele frisou a palavra - Quando seu pai ficar sabendo disso...

- E quem vai contar? – interrompeu-o novamente – Você? – e sem esperar resposta, ela começou a gargalhar gostosamente.

- É claro que vou! – ele agarrou o braço dela de novo e foi puxando para fora da sala enquanto ela se debatia inutilmente, pois Sirius irritado era duas vezes mais forte que o normal. – Agora mesmo!

- Me larga ou eu te mato! – ela berrava enquanto ouvíamos subindo as escadas – Para com isso! – os gritos foram abafados pela porta do quarto em que Sirius a trancara.

Com certeza usaria a lareira do quarto para levá-la de volta à mansão dos Black, mas ninguém ousou interferir em nada, nem na discussão, e muito menos nas ameaças dos primos. É fato comprovado de que "Em briga de Black, ninguém mete a varinha". Eles discutem quase todas as vezes que se vêem e são capazes de lançar azarações proibidas em quem tentar intrometer. Por ser uma família unida pelo sangue, eles não suportam esse laço. Um complexo, estranho demais para pensar a respeito.

Como todos ali estavam acostumados (e cansados) de ver aquela cena, principalmente daquele casal, já sabiam que não tardaria até os dois esquecerem aquela briga e arrumar outra. Na verdade, eu desconfiava que toda aquela encenação escondia uma certa... Paixão recolhida. Porque era quase impossível contar o tanto de vezes que eu peguei os dois se agarrando pelos cantos da escola quando ainda estudávamos em Hogwarts. Sirius sempre dizia que ela o tirava do sério, mas como eu presumo que ele nunca foi sério mesmo, ser deixado daquele jeito era algo que ele apreciava.

Alguns olhares confusos pousaram em antes que pudesse retomar a fala:

- Nem Merlin pode impedir os Black de brigar – alguns riram do comentário, outros me lançaram olhares confusos.

Eu apenas sorri para ambas as expressões tomando uma nota mental do que pediria a Lílian no nosso primeiro aniversário de casamento: um _piercing_ á claro! Mal sabia que demoraria um pouco mais do que eu esperava para ela poder usar um pingente preso ao umbigo...


	3. Lílian

Capítulo Três - Lílian

Eu estava nervosa, levei as mãos à boca, mas controlei o desejo de roer aquelas unhas bem feitas. Aquela ansiedade invadindo cada centímetro Evans que eu possuía, não era comum casar no modo bruxo. Eu odiava ser curiosa, precisava me controlar, mas eram muitas sensações ao mesmo tempo. Surpresa, dissera Tiago. Será um evento inesquecível, frisava Alice que casara com Frank no ano anterior. Ninguém me contava qual era o tão misterioso segredo que diferenciava o casamento bruxo, do convencional trouxa. Eu teria de esperar, e paciência realmente não era o meu forte.

Alice acabara de sair do closet, o vestido branco com detalhes prateados arrastando no chão. "Uma boa distração", pensei tentando elogiá-la de alguma forma:

- Você está divina! – ela sorriu com o comentário e devolveu a gentileza.

- Você também, Lil. – sentou numa poltrona antes de acrescentar – Nem dá para perceber sua barriguinha.

"Deve ser todas essas rendinhas e babados, tão exageradas..." respondei mentalmente. Mesmo assim ela estava certa. Não dava para perceber meu estado, mesmo que não fosse segredo mais. Aquele comentário pareceu me animar parcialmente. Mirei o espelho, um sorriso estimulante iluminava o rosto daquela ruiva no reflexo. O vestido estava um pouco apertado pelo decorrer dos acontecimentos, mas nada grave, ainda estava charmosa exalando o brilho que todas as mulheres têm quando estão prestes a passar pelo que eu logo passarei... Maternidade.

Ou vocês realmente acharam que Tiago Potter não ia encontrar uma maneira de burlar aquela famosa frase paterna "Só pode fazer depois de casar"? Se esta perguntando "fazer o que?", eu aconselho a conhecer um pouco meu futuro marido antes de ler esses relatos. Apenas o suficiente para perceber que assim como eu, Tiago não tem a menor paciência para esse tipo de espera. E definitivamente, planos não faltavam para adiar aquele momento. Suas traquinagens lhe renderam varias broncas no passado, mas hoje seria diferente (ou pelo menos eu esperava que fosse)...

Seria o dia mais perfeito de minha vida e tudo vai dar certo!

- Oh, não! - exclamei batendo na própria testa.

- O que foi, Lílian? - Alice se levantou rapidamente me abordando.

- Eu acabei de azarar meu casamento. - respondi preocupada enquanto levava a mão até a boca e começava a roer as unhas freneticamente, sem poder me controlar dessa vez.

- O que você fez? - retorquiu a morena me olhando impaciente.

- Falei sim, bem... Não, mas eu pensei. - continuei nervosa, e agora olhava pela janelinha da sala me certificando se o dia ainda estava ensolarado ou se alguma coruja se aproximava com más notícias. Alice apenas rolou os olhos e voltou a me encarar:

- O que você pensou? – e tirou os dedos da minha boca para ouvir a resposta.

- Que tudo vai dar certo no meu casamento. - levei as mãos à boca novamente, espantada - Viu o que você fez? Agora eu acabei de sentenciar minha possível morte ou pior... Entrada no divorcio.

- Amiga, você realmente precisa reorganizar suas prioridades... - já ia retrucar, mas ela me interrompeu salvando minhas unhas das mordidas e me conduzindo até o sofá - Você não vai se divorciar antes de casar, agora senta e respira fundo. Você esta nervosa demais!

Obedeci, me sentando de frente para ela, corroendo-me por dentro. A vontade de continuar falando para me distrair aumentava a cada segunda, mas não consegui pensar em assunto algum. Alice tamborilou os dedos no braço do sofá, olhando para mim e sorrindo. Sorri de volta, um pouco nervosa sobre a besteira que acabara de fazer. É comprovado quase que cientificamente que essa frase, _essa maldita frase_, sempre acaba arruinando qualquer ocasião que pensamos ter sob controle. Prova real disso foi o tumulto ocorrido na minha festa de noivado. Se bem que no final...

- Ficou sabendo que a Sra. Prince morreu semana passada? – Alice cortou minhas lembranças aparentemente para puxar assunto e acabou por conseguir minha atenção total, que a encarei pasma:

- A mãe do Snape?

- A própria, Slughorn contou que ela estava internada no St. Mungus, mas não agüentou... – eu não sabia como reagir àquela notícia, mas Alice parecia muito indiferente – Antes ela do que nós.

- Alice! – reprovei o comentário maldoso dela num tom indignado.

- Ah Lil, sinceramente. – defendeu-se ela – A Sra. Prince era uma bruxa chata e ranzinza, e ainda ficava metendo o nariz grande onde não era chamada.

Não deixava de ser verdade, a Sra. Prince tinha um narigão, não era exagerado contudo... Digamos que Snape teve a quem puxar. Ela também era, com certeza, a mãe mais odiada na festa de formatura. Até Snape tinha vergonha dos escândalos que ela dava enquanto organizavam os preparativos para a ocasião. Queria tudo do seu jeito, ensaios, trajes, decoração... O nome Prince bem lhe encaixava: deveria ser seguido por mimada de perto. Ainda sim, ninguém merecia um castigo daqueles. E Snape, por mais desagradável que fosse, devia receber nossos pêsames.

- Mesmo assim... – retomei um pouco exasperada – Não é educado dizer isso.

Um silêncio desconfortável permaneceu na sala e Alice parecia um tanto envergonhada por ter tratado o assunto da maneira que o fizera, por fim recompôs a postura e voltou a puxar papo:

- Lílian, - a voz soou um pouco mais apreensiva - Lembra aquele assunto que estávamos discutindo semana passada? - acenei positivamente sem ao menos ter certeza do que estava falando - Você já tem uma resposta?

- Você primeiro... – pedi tentando ganhar tempo.

- Bem... Frank e eu ficamos com Neville mesmo, mas se for menina vamos chamar de Bianca.

- Ahhhh, Bianca. - tudo pareceu mais claro depois disso - É um nome muito bonito. - ela me agradeceu em silencio seguindo com um olhar de expectativa - Tiago tem certeza que é um menino, então vamos chamar de Harry. Harry Tiago Potter.

- Como ele tem certeza? – ela indagou curiosa acariciando a própria barriga.

- Bom... Eu... – a resposta a seguir seria um tanto embaraçosa, mas eu já tinha começado. – Hem hem... O Tiago entende dessas coisas.

Ta bom, eu contei apenas parte da verdade. Tiago não entendia nada de gravidez, mas sabia muito bem o sentido de engravidar... E as maneiras de conseguir um menino, melhor dizendo as posições, bem... Ele tinha certeza que aquilo funcionaria. E me revelou que estava tentando há um bom tempo. "Muita informação, muita informação...", melhor concluir que ele leu sobre isso num livro.

- Ah sim! – ela me olhou como seu eu tivesse falado tudo isso em voz alta – Harry Potter, é um bom nome...

- Também acho - sorri meio de lado, aquele mau karma não esvaecia dos meus pensamentos.

"Tudo está indo bem, não vai acontecer nada" Droga! Mais uma azaração. Procurei algo para me salvar daquela sensação de tudo-vai-por-água-abaixo e apanhei um daqueles saquinhos de papel, respirando dentro dele. Alice me encarou como se eu fosse uma louca, quem me dera possuir aquela tranqüilidade invejável.

- Lílian! – berrou ela com pouca paciência - Pare com frescuras, fique calma, quer um copo de água? - assenti que sim ainda com a cara enfiada no saco de papel.

- Pode deixar que eu busco... - falei por fim considerando a idéia de que movimentação me faria bem - Fique aí vigiando, acho que a Petúnia virá sabotar meu buquê.

- Ela faria isso? – questionou Alice com ar de desagrado, pois não gostava muito de minha irmã.

- Só faria comigo, eu acho... – e saí antes de ter mais lembranças das crises de minha irmã.


	4. Brindes de Noivado

Capítulo Quatro – Brindes de Noivado

- Tiago, quer fazer o favor de arrumar essa gravata direito? – ralhei com ele pela quinta vez, ajeitando o nó mais apertado em seu pescoço.

- Lílian, você está me sufocando – ele retrucou engasgado enquanto afrouxava o colarinho, desistindo de fazê-lo assim que percebeu meu olhar fuzilando-o. – Eu estou parecendo um vendedor de enciclopédias usadas – lamuriou-se olhando no espelho.

- Não é tal mal assim...

E não era mentira, pelo menos não _completamente_. Ele usava uma calça marrom e reta, sapatos lustrosos combinando, uma camisa branca e um suéter listrado. Tá, eu sei que parece ridículo, mas não é o que vocês estão mentalizando. Ou talvez seja, pensando melhor... É difícil dizer desse ângulo, ah... Definitivamente: não é dos piores. Continuei analisando, até ele voltar a discutir:

- Claro, claro... – e estreitou as sobrancelhas – Não é você que tem que usar esse suspensório ridículo!

- Se você preferir dividir nosso segredinho de que você usa cueca com vassouras ilustradas vá em frente.

- Elas não apertam como as outras. – retrucou ele indignado.

Não suprimi um risinho e Tiago não gostou muito. Sabia que ele não ficaria à vontade naquelas vestes e definitivamente não era nada parecido com seu estilo arrojado, mas... Papai gostaria de vê-lo assim, então fui obrigada a convencê-lo. E mesmo que meus métodos fossem um tanto desonestos, funcionavam muito bem com ele:

- Ahh Tiago – comecei numa voz manhosa me aproximando dele – Prometo que essa é a penúltima vez que você vai ter que usar um traje que eu escolhi.

- Humm... E qual é a última? – ele perguntou em tom malicioso.

- No dia da cerimônia – respondi roçando meus lábios no queixo dele, que se afastou rapidamente.

- O que?

- É só um fraque branco que pertenceu ao meu avô e...

- Ah não Lílian, nós dois concordamos que o noivado ia ser à sua maneira e o casamento à minha, 100 bruxo! – falou indignado.

- Papai disse que Gilmar usaria sem reclamar – ele fez uma careta desagradável.

Gilmar era um advogado meia-tigela que meu pai vivia mencionando quando Tiago vinha jantar em casa. Eu realmente detestava quando ele fazia isso, mas era inevitável, pois esse fora o genro meu pai sempre sonhou em ter. Gordo, bigodudo e extremamente pomposo. (Argh!) Tavez quando minha irmã decidir se casar eu me livre desses comentários bobos, afinal a única diferença do namorado dela Valter era a profissão.

- Primeiro... – recomeçou Tiago erguendo um dedo – Gilmar? – e gargalhou debochadamente (fora a primeira vez que soube o nome do Sr. Langbert) até cessar numa nova cara séria – Segundo... Nós tínhamos um trato! E terceiro... Não incluía um fraque ancestral que o GilMALA usaria.

Reconheci que era justo com Tiago, mas eu tinha de convencê-lo. Minha família era muito antiquada em relação ao vestuário em ocasiões como esta. O branco total significava pureza e prosperidade e era essencial no dia do casamento. Eu me lembrava muito bem de uma prima que ficou desonrada porque usou rosa no seu dia especial e acabou se divorciando quatro meses depois. É inútil dizer que a família culpou o vestido pelo ocorrido, mesmo sabendo que o esposo escolhido era alcoólatra e psicopata. Concluindo: Tiago tinha que usar branco de qualquer jeito!

- Faremos o seguinte – retomei na mesma voz dengosa de antes – Eu cuido do seu traje para a cerimônia e você pode escolher o meu na noite de lua de mel.

Foi um golpe baixo, eu admito. Principalmente porque eu não tinha certeza de que estaria com o mesmo corpo quando esse dia chegasse. Isso era outra coisa que estava me perturbando naquela noite, além de todas as preocupações constantes de tentar fazer tudo dentro dos conformes eu tinha que descobrir aquela bomba bem na noite passada? Inconformada, eu escolhi esperar o momento propício para revelar a Tiago o meu segredo. Mas... O sorriso que ele abriu com a minha chantagem foi o bastante para que eu esquecesse esses detalhes.

- Trapaceira! – exclamou ele antes de me enlaçar pela cintura a fim de me beijar, mas sendo interrompido pelo som da porta se abrindo.

Nos separamos no mesmo instante para encarar o rosto reprovador e desagradável de minha irmã Petúnia. Ela usava uma saia longa e reta sem fendas e uma blusa de gola alta com brincos discretos para acompanhar. Ali estava uma legítima Evans, rebelde apenas à sua idade. Cansei de tentar convencê-la a usar algo mais _na moda_, mas ela insistia que ser recatada era a melhor opção. Talvez gostasse de viver no século passado, eu realmente não tinha idéia. Nunca tive a oportunidade de discutir isso, pois Petúnia não falava muito comigo. Ela olhou para o meu vestido de alcinhas comportado como se fosse uma infâmia e pigarreou:

- Os convidados já chegaram, e papai está perguntando o que você tanto conversa sozinha com seu noivo aqui no quarto. – e sem ao menos esperar resposta, saiu de nariz empinado.

- Essa sua irmã é uma cruz, hein Lil? – Tiago falou desgostoso.

- Ela sempre achou que aquele gordo do Valter a pediria em casamento antes... – desculpei-a com o único motivo que sabia ser concreto.

- Mas não foi assim... – e Tiago me abraçou de novo – Agora... Onde estávamos?

- Ai, aqui não. – o repreendi me desvencilhando de seus braços – Não viu o que Petúnia falou sobre meu pai? – ele meramente sorriu vindo na minha direção quando eu abri a porta do quarto e indiquei para que saíssemos – Vamos logo.

- Ahhh, tudo bem – e ofereceu o braço um pouco mal humorado, ao qual eu aceitei sorrindo pelo esforço dele.

- Ai, será que mamãe esqueceu de tirar as tortas do forno? – eu me perguntava enquanto descíamos as escadas – Eu não me lembro de ter visto Marie limpar as janelas da sala também, e...

- Não se preocupe Lílian, - tranqüilizou-me Tiago – Vai dar tudo certo!

- O que? – eu o encarei pasma. Como ele pôde?

- Eu disse que... Ai! – bati com força no braço dele. – Por que fez isso?

- Você não sabe que dizer isso traz azar? – ele balançou a cabeça negativamente – Ah não... Estamos perdidos!

- Calma, Lil. – tentou ele um pouco impaciente - Não vai dar nada errado.

- PARA! PARA! – E bati mais forte nele que tentava a todo custo controlar-me – AGORA são DUAS ondas de azar! – eu percebi que ele ia falar e o impedi tapando a sua boca com minha mão. – NÃO DIGA! Fique quieto...

Ele me seguiu até a sala de estar em completo silêncio. Nos deparamos com uma multidão de parentes meus, Evans em todos os cantos da sala. Alguns sorrindo, outros aos cochichos, mas definitivamente: todos surpresos! Sorri um pouco encabulada e logo fomos abordados com muitas apresentações e cumprimentos.

- Felicidades, Lílian. – cumprimentou o namorado da minha irmã com um sorriso de político (de tão falso que era) nos lábios parcialmente escondidos pelo bigode.

- Obrigada. – agradeci e ouvi uma risadinha desdenhosa de Tiago, que não suportava Valter, pois este vivia contando vantagem sobre ser um trouxa, coisa que mais adorava ser.

- E aí Valtinho? Quando veremos você casar com minha cunhadinha querida? – Tiago provocou e Valter crispou os lábios, a cara gorda apresentando uma coloração avermelhada que não consegui decifrar como sendo de raiva ou vergonha.

- Boa noite, Sr. Dursley – eu achava muito ridículo que, mesmo depois de compromissados, minha irmã insistia em chamá-lo pelo sobrenome – Deixe os noivos respirar... - E o puxou pelo braço como se estivesse salvando-o de uma doença contagiosa. Sorriram cinicamente e embrenhou-se entre os demais convidados.

- Esses dois chatos se merecem – comentou Tiago ranzinza. – A propósito, sua irmã já superou aquela dor no cotovelo?

- Não, ela vive fazendo comparações dos nossos preparativos com os do futuro casamento dela – e imitei-a numa voz alterada – Se fosse no meu casamento, as flores seriam brancas e não vermelhas como você escolheu Lílian, blá blá blá... – Tiago sorriu e eu retribui já me preparando para cumprimentar meus padrinhos que se aproximavam.

Um pouco depois chagaram os convidados de Tiago, o trio de marotos e alguns professores e amigos da Ordem da Fênix. Dumbledore e Slughorn vieram mais tarde, com a explicação pelo atraso: tiveram dificuldade com os trajes requisitados. E mesmo assim não se sucederam muito, pois minha família continuou encarando-os como se fossem aberrações e suas longas capas e chapeis cônicos.

Relativamente, tudo ia bem como Tiago havia previsto (ou amaldiçoado) e eu estava muito feliz (ou aliviada) que nenhum desastre tivesse acontecido, mas como sempre havia um porém... E este tinha um nome próprio: Brindes!

Todos estavam sentados em mesinhas redondas que couberam no jardim dos fundos apenas por mágica, literalmente falando. No palco, onde há pouco havia uma banda tocando a antiquada música de câmara, estavam minha mãe e avó. Eu estava tão nervosa com esse momento que roí todas as unhas em questão de segundos, enquanto minha mãe finalizava seu discurso:

-...e desejo-lhes muitas felicidades! – ergueu a taça assim como o restante dos convidados e depois bebeu em nosso favor.

Minha avó também fez um brinde muito bonito. Era costume dos Evans convidar as três pessoas mais próximas da noiva para dizer palavras de encorajamento durante a festa de noivado. Com o noivo era igual, mas os pais de Tiago não puderam comparecer, o que o fez convidar os três amigos para discursar. Ergui minha taça, um sorriso nervoso se formando em meus lábios. Ainda faltavam dois brindes, o de Sirius, que já apresentava sinais de bebedeira e minha irmã, _o mais perigoso,_ mas fora uma insistência (na verdade exigência) da minha mãe.

- Quando Tiago me disse que ia se casar... – Sirius começou quase enfiando o microfone na boca. Eu nunca me perguntei se ele realmente sabia para que o objeto servia ou se estava apenas agindo em resposta ao vinho – Eu fiquei muito feliz por ele, afinal... Não é todo dia que temos a chance de... De... Ter um amigo casando.

Que conclusão maravilhosa! Pensei sarcasticamente me recordando de ter avisado para que deixassem o padrinho longe do bar, mas Tiago insistiu que ele estava apenas compensando pela noite passada. O que eu não entendi muito bem, mas esqueci de perguntar depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Eu devia ter lembrado que esquecera de usar meu feitiço antitraição nele quando chegou a noite passada, mas aquilo nem sequer passou pela minha cabeça.

- Tiago, tem certeza que ele vai continuar em pé até o final do discurso? – cochichei entre dentes para ele, que respondeu num sorriso falso.

- Não sei, Lil... Ele bebeu rum demais.

- Shhhhhh... – pediu uma prima minha encantada com o discurso sem sentido do padrinho. Na verdade, ela estava mais encantada com o próprio Sirius do que com o que ele falava.

- Então... – retomou Sirius balançando a taça na mão e quase derrubando no chão – Hum, desculpem... Eu estou um pouco alterado, lamento. – alguns assentiram, outros franziram o cenho curiosamente (assim como eu) – A ultima vez que fiquei assim, acordei ao lado de uma stripper que por acaso era minha prima. – todos os homens riram, e as mulheres ficaram incomodadas – Não, é sério.

E dessa vez os homens presentes aplaudiram, Sirius pareceu não entender a própria piada então sorriu abobado. Eu ainda tentava decifrar toda a mensagem quando o último discursante subiu no palco. Petúnia mantinha os lábios crispados e lançou um olhar arrogante as costas do cambaleante Sirius que agora descia do palco com o auxílio de Remo. Ela sorriu para todos e ergueu a taça no alto, eu nunca a tinha visto tão... Confiante.

- Eu sempre me perguntei o porque Lílian ficou noiva antes de mim... – não tive certeza do que seguiria depois disso, mas continuei sentada ignorando a imensa vontade de avançar na invejosa da minha irmãzinha – Obviamente seria impossível se não fosse isto! - Eu não pude acreditar no que vi: como foi que ela...? Eu tentei esconder aquele objeto a todo custo desde... – Pois é, acho que depois de tudo, a sortuda sou eu afinal. – e sorriu. Ela sorriu!

A maldita levantou o _teste de gravidez_ caseiro que eu tinha feito na noite anterior e deu uma risadinha zombeteira como se estivesse contando uma fofoca para uma amiga. Encarei-a atônita, a boca entre aberta de espanto e os olhos com certeza esbulhados para os presentes. Sempre soube que Petúnia não se conformava com a minha existência, mas daí fazer isso era cruel demais. A briga que tivemos quando eu anunciei o noivado foi grande e ela prometeu se vingar, mas eu nunca pensei que estivesse...

Nesse momento nada mais me ocorreu a não ser correr na direção dela. Quase cai do salto o subir as escadinhas do palco desorneada. Devo ter gritado barbaridades, mas estava ultra-sônica quanto à isso, pois na minha cabeça eu só ouvia a voz rigorosa do meu pai e os apelos de minha mãe. Ouvia também... Na verdade eu VIA o rosto desapontado de Tiago a me fitar, indagando o porque eu omiti tal segredo. A resposta era simples: não era o momento certo.

- Sua idiota! – gritei me dando conta do que falava agora, senti alguém me puxar pela cintura tentando a todo custo me desenganchar dos cabelos morenos da minha irmã, aos quais eu poderia arrancar em questão de segundos. Ela também se manifestou, arranhando todo o pedaço de pele que conseguiu alcançar no meu ombro descoberto.

- Sua bruxa! – acreditam que com tantos xingamentos, a retardada da minha irmã só conseguiu pensar nesse? Eu desconfiei que ela estava tentando ser irônica, mas isso só depois. – Ahhhh, meu cabelo! PARA!

- Agora só falta a lama! – ouvi Sirius comentar ironicamente bem atrás de mim, ajudando Tiago a me afastar de Petúnia.

- Larga ela! – Valter berrava do outro lado tentando salvar a namorada. – Larga! – os bigodes abafando seus resmungos do quanto louca eu estava.

Ouvi a minha mãe gritar ao fundo "Faça alguma coisa!" provavelmente falava com meu pai. Observei pelo canto do olho que este tinha apanhado o teste de gravidez no chão e o encarava com uma expressão indecifrável. Foi quando senti os braços de Tiago enlaçar minha cintura com mais força e finalmente conseguir algum sucesso ao separar a briga.

- Idiota! Invejosa! Sua monstra invejosa! – eu continuava gritando mesmo que já longe do pescoço da minha irmã. Não tinha idéia de que todos me olhavam como se eu estivesse possuída, O que de fato poderia ser verdade, pelo menos naquele momento. – Você me odeia né? Diz logo!

- Odeio mesmo! – Petúnia ainda retrucava, esmagada nos braços gordos de Valter, – Você rouba toda a cena sempre!

- Isso não é...

- PAREM! – a voz estrondosa do meu pai se fez presente e todos se calaram. Ele realmente parecia furioso, e a esse ponto iria acabar por me deserdar da família também, assim como minha prima – Lílian, - pediu ele num fio de voz – Isso é verdade? – e indicou o teste na mão.

Eu o fitei com uma incrível sensação de que o desapontara, assenti com um aceno de cabeça e milagrosamente vi seu rosto esboçar um sorriso. Ele veio na minha direção e me abraçou, apertando tão forte que senti minhas costelas se comprimirem. Raciocinei confusamente: eu sempre soube que ele resmungava sobre estar velho demais para esperar um neto, mas também ouvi todos aqueles sermões sobre engravidar antes do casamento. Aliviei em seus braços e vi Petúnia se retirar para dentro de casa com uma expressão indignada. Papai se afastou e segurou meus ombros ainda sorrindo, não precisei de nenhuma palavra para entender que ele realmente estava feliz. Foi apenas nesse momento que notei Tiago, ele sorria. Igualmente contente como meu pai, a revelação devastadora da noite acabou por ser uma boa notícia.

- Se for menino, deixo você me chamar de Jack. – falou papai para Tiago, que de repente pareceu muito mais confiante.

Minha mãe se desculpou por ter me obrigado a aceitar o discurso de Petúnia e pediu se podia me recompensar deixando eu escolher outra pessoa para brindar a meu favor. Eu recusei, mas meu professor de Poções insistiu tanto que eu acabei cedendo. Podia ficar tranqüila agora, porque Slughorn sempre me elogiou e na certa ele diria algo agradável a meu respeito. Com certeza sobre a minha incrível performance em suas aulas, eu era a preferida... Hem hem, claro. Eu me esforcei muito por isso e merecia ser recompensada, mesmo uma pessoa modesta e humilde como Lílian Evans, elogios nunca são descartáveis.

- Há muito tempo que eu ensino Poções, - Até que não foi um começo tão horrível, mesmo que metade dos presentes não soubesse o que exatamente era uma aula de Poções - E digo-lhes que nunca tive um aluno melhor do que... Snape?

- O QUE? – falei junto com Tiago em uníssono.

Foi quando percebemos que ele olhava para algo além das mesinhas no jardim, me virei para notar Severo Snape parado na porta dos fundos, parecendo perdido e irritado. Os braços cruzados como se estar ali fosse sua última vontade naquele momento. Tiago levantou num pulo e agarrou a varinha, juntamente com Sirius que já estava perigosamente perto de Ranhoso quando eu corri para tentar evitar um possível barraco.

- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÃ FAZENDO AQUI? - bradou Tiago com a varinha apontada para a jugular de Snape.

- Potter, não seja ridículo! – Snape usou um tom muito sarcástico, mas não se intimidou, nem sequer apanhou sua varinha mesmo que estivesse duas apontadas para ele – Não estaria aqui se não fosse algo urgente.

- Ranhoso... Você tem o maior nariz...hic... Da face da terra sabia? – Sirius balbuciava sem fazer sentido – Devia mantê-lo fora de nossas...hic.. Vidas.

- Patético – observou Snape se virando para mim, provavelmente achando que eu era a única com quem pudesse ter uma conversa séria – Preciso falar com o Profº Slughorn, sabe onde ele...

- Estou aqui! – Horácio vinha se embrenhando entre os convidados com Dumbledore aos seus calcanhares. – O que houve? É a Sra. Prince? – Snape confirmou com um aceno de cabeça, parecendo lamentar algo.

- Pois bem, - Dumbledore falou em voz suave enquanto eu segurava a mão de Tiago que tremia de raiva – Sinto muito, Lílian. Tiago. Nos veremos em breve.

E saiu na frente, seguido por Slughorn e Snape que lançou a nós um olhar irônico antes de se retirar dizendo, já de costas:

- Felicidades...

- IDIOTA! – gritou Sirius do nada chamando a minha atenção. – Se Dumbledore não estivesse aqui, eu ia... – e fez um movimento no ar, fingindo socar alguém invisível.

Eu vi Remo se aproximar com uma expressão curiosa, Tiago sorriu para ele indicando que não havia nada de errado. Todos rimos de Sirius que continuava praguejando qualquer coisa relacionada à Snape e mamãe já veio me abordando para escolher outra pessoa para o brinde, mas eu acabei me decidindo:

- Chega de brindes por hoje...


	5. Potters

Capítulo Cinco - Potters

Minhas mãos estavam geladas, o braço entrelaçado ao de papai. Ele sorriu me encorajando, e eu retribui já mais calma. A porta se abriria em segundos e a cerimônia bruxa daria início. Tiago me garantiu que seria a melhor surpresa que eu podia ganhar. Com esse pensamento, eu me aliviei ainda mais. Confiava nele, sempre.

(Return to Innocence - Enigma)

As portas se abriram e a melodia começou a tocar, vi a mulher mais linda do mundo dar o primeiro passo em minha direção, acompanhada do pai. Sorrindo radiante o que tornava ainda mais bela, se é que era possível. Casamentos bruxos não eram tão diferentes dos trouxas, havia apenas a música, e as palavras do celebrante eram abafadas por esta. Os convidados não ficavam entediados e tudo seria mais bonito e com certeza, mais especial.

_Love, devotion_

_Feeling, emotion _

_Love, devotion_

_Feeling, emotion_

Cheguei até ele, senti um beijo na minha bochecha, mas não desviei o olhar. Pegou minha mão e me direcionou até o altar. Achei que estava flutuando, mas permanecia com os pés no chão. Ninguém ouvia nada além daquela canção, e isso parecia o bastante para deixar meus olhos marejados.

_Don't be afraid to be weak_

_Don't be too proud to be strong_

_Just look into your heart my friend_

_That will be the return to yourself_

_The return to innocence_

Ela sorriu e foi como se todos os problemas desaparecessem de minha mente. O celebrante agora dizia as palavras, mas apenas víamos seus lábios de moverem. Indicou as alianças, e a deslizamos um no dedo do outro jurando amor eterno em silêncio. Os olhares cruzaram-se, e era o bastante para confirmar nossa sinceridade.

_If you want, then start to laugh_

_If you must, then start to cry_

_Be yourself don't hide_

_Just believe in destiny _

_Don't care what people say_

_Just follow your own way_

_Don't give up and use the chance_

_To return to innocence_

Senti lágrimas de felicidade descer pelo meu rosto. Notei várias das minhas madrinhas imitarem o gesto e até mesmo Petúnia parecia segurar sua emoção. Tiago enxugou minhas bochechas com a mão enluvada e sorriu, os olhos castanhos brilhando exageradamente mesmo que escondidos pelas lentes dos óculos. Levantou meu véu e me beijou carinhosamente.

Os lábios dela estavam quentes, me perdi alguns segundos lembrando a primeira vez que pude desfrutá-los. Não fora tão diferente, e tive a plena certeza de que jamais seria diferente. Meu amor nunca acabaria, não meu amor por ela e futuramente por Harry. Senti faíscas coloridas caírem sobre nós e abri o olhos, afastando nosso lábios. Estávamos casados.

_That's not the beginning of the end_

_That's the return to yourself_

_The return to innocence _

Nos distanciamos para cumprimentar os padrinhos e madrinhas. Tenho quase certeza que senti uma lágrima singela molhar meu ombro quando fui obrigada a abraçar Petúnia. Eu sempre soube que ela chorava em casamentos, porém acreditei que abriria uma exceção no meu. Mesmo tendo as possibilidades de ela estar fingindo, aquilo não me incomodou. Estava feliz demais pára deixar futilidades atrapalharem meu momento especial.

_It's the return to innocence_

Sirius demorou a cessar nosso abraço, tomei algumas palmadinhas no ombro antes de novamente me juntar Lílian no meio do altar. Demos as mãos, e seguimos pelo corredor até o fundo do salão. A porta se abriu e percebemos um enorme arco-íris enfeitando o dia, resultado da garoa fina que agora caía sobre nossas cabeças. Sol e chuva, uma combinação estranha, mas ainda sim: maravilhosa!

O motorista esperava do lado de fora, um sorriso bobo no rosto enquanto segurava a porta aberta. Entramos no carro fomos surpreendidos por uma nova chuva, mas agora de arroz. O carro ligou e observamos várias pessoas acenando para nós agrupados na escadaria. Retribuímos o gesto, contentes demais para notar que eles estavam se distanciando muito rapidamente. Minhas bochechas estavam doloridas, mas era quase impossível parar de sorrir. Me aproximei do rosto de Tiago e beijei sua bochecha, antes de falar:

- Adorei a surpresa!

Ele passou a mão pela minha barriga e não desfez o sorriso quando me respondeu:

- Estamos quites então.

**

* * *

**

**(N/A)** _Eu detestei muito meu título (e minha capa), mas como foi a única "pouca" coisa que meus neurônios conseguiram pensar (e fazer) no prazo, acabei deixando assim mesmo. Dividi em capítulos para enfatizar a narração dos personagens embora no último sejam os dois que descrevem a cena._

_Usei parte das músicas: The Bard Song do Blind Guardian e Unbeliavable do EMF para incrementar a cena da despedida de solteiro e a música romântica da exigência é Return to Innocence do Enigma que tocou na hora da cerimônia._

Espero que tenham gostado, deixem review please... )


End file.
